


Sun Searching

by Emmeline (EmzieTowers)



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmzieTowers/pseuds/Emmeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a certain someone who needs to be told that they are as incandescent to you, as they wish to be for the whole world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Searching

**Author's Note:**

> [I wanted to make the reader's character mute, but due to what I had in mind, I couldn't quite make that happen, so apologies on that front.]

Anor Londo... certainly a place full of beauty and colossal architecture, but it was not without its dangers. As you had discovered, it was heavily guarded by Silver Knights, Sentinels and Gargoyles - no place for any mere Undead. Even the strongest warriors would have to have an iron stomach and be able to ignore the dizzying heights of the buildings. You had spent a lot of time exploring this city and finding any ways to make crossing the place easier; it had required a lot of cunning and strategy to, and it left you exhausted. You had died over and over again, especially when facing those two silver archers on the rooftop. Luckily, your humanity had been restored way back at the Lady of the Darkling's bonfire; no doubt it had made the journey a little less arduous. Even so, you managed to surpass your obstacles and retain your motivation to keep going. However, you didn't fancy traversing the same path all over again.

You came so far in traversing the rooftops of this city, and now, jumping down to a lower level balcony, you found yourself face-to-face with a fog wall leading into the heart of Anor Londo's centrepiece. Experience had told you to remain on your guard for what might be on the other side. So, swallowing down your anticipation of what might be in store for you behind this illusion, you step cautiously into the white light.

You open your eyes to a new scene; a grand hallway, and ahead, a flight of spiral stairs carved in white marble. There are two closed rooms, one on either side of the corridor. By instinct, you become pulled to the one on your left. You walk gingerly across the terracotta tiles to the entrance, opening its door slowly once it was within reach. With weapon in hand you begin peeking to the left of the doorway, anticipating yet more foes. That is when you can't help but let out a gasp of joy at what awaits you.

Not only was there a unkindled bonfire awaiting you, but who should be sat cross-legged next to it? Solaire! Your dear friend. Immediately you run toward him, an excited 'Hello!' leaving your lips. Your spontaneous appearance into the room seemed to have catch the jolly knight off-guard in his thoughts, but he remained as pleased to see you as ever. "Ahh, there you are!" He waved back with a small chuckle, beckoning you to come sit by his side and to share the warmth of the bonfire. You take no time in kindling the flame before coming to rest by the Astorian's side, who is all too eager to speak with you.

"You've been quiet these days. Smooth summoning out there?" he asks, to which you answer with an enthusiastic nod. You had summoned this fellow for many a boss fight. Perhaps it was the angelic gold aura that surrounded him, but every time he came to your side, Solaire seemed to perk you up and give you renewed energy. He made you feel positive about the outcome of your battles; as such, it always made you ecstatic to see him along your journey, for it was rare to find a friendly, not least helpful, face in these dark times.

"Aha, wonderful, simply wonderful!" He clapped his hands in glee, happy to know that his gift to you had been loved and used. "Anytime you see my brilliantly shining signature, do not hesitate to call upon me. You've left me with quite an impression. I would relish a chance to assist you." The knight was well aware that you had brought him to your side many a time, but he still felt it necessary to remind you of his services. Perhaps it helped motivate him in continuing his own journey? Knowing that others of different times pursued the same road, and that they all could do with a little aid...

You almost lost yourself in your own thinking there, but you address his reply with a warm nod of acknowledgement. "Of course, and you for I."

Just hearing Solaire's voice left a warm smile on your face; it was a rare event indeed for any Undead to act so lively over something so trivial. Most people would consider you mad if they saw your grin, but you had no reason to care. You fish out your Repairbox from your inventory and get to work on fixing your weapons, and the two of you soon get to talking about your journey to this point. You tell the Astorian of the hardships you faced, and he listens intently. You both even share a few laughs with how you were able to knock a clumsy gargoyle off of the side of the building, and playfully teased at the Lady of the Darkling's coldness despite being beside a bonfire she tended.

You reach the end of your story with a light giggle as you put away your items before leaning back and gazing at the dancing flames of your bonfire. You felt such peace in this moment, and would have been happy to sit in silence as long as your companion was nearby. However, your Astorian pal broke the quiet after a few moments, starting with a chuckle under his breath.  
"You really are fond of chatting with me, aren't you? If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd have feelings for me."

It takes a moment for the knight's words to hit you, but when it finally clicks, you meet this statement with a blush hot enough to cook your cheeks inside your helmet. You hide your head by bringing your knees up in front of your face, but Solaire had noticed your bashful reaction and is quick to take it back.

"Oh, no, dear me. Pretend you didn't hear that!" A jolly chuckle emanated from beneath your companion's helm, and he reclined his arms behind him as he rested by the bonfire. "My apologies, I did not mean to make our encounter awkward."

Giving out a silent sigh, it is then that you decide to finally get the record straight. After all these meetings, as brief as they may have been, you had found yourself becoming intrigued with this man - one who boasted such strength, but was also so gentle and kind of heart. He had been the one to place a White Sign Soapstone into your hand with such enthusiasm, and with this he had saved you time and time again, from the stony Gargoyles of the Undead Bell Tower, to the ferocious maws of the Gaping Dragon within the Depths. And everytime you greeted this knight of Astora, he always seemed to meet you with a smile. Even though you couldn't see it, you could always hear it in the merry tone of his voice.

"Solaire..." You resume your normal resting position and take off your helmet. The knight gazes your face with an expression of wonder, but you do not notice as your eyes meet the floor, too afraid to look at your comrade directly with what you're about to say.

"You always speak of finding your own sun... I know not of what you mean by it, but now at least, I understand what it means to have a light guide you to where you need to be."

"Ahh... are you telling me that you have seen the light then?" The knight gave a jolly chuckle. "That IS wonderful news. You really are a Warrior of Sunlight, much like I."

A smile crept across your lips. "Perhaps I am..." Despite your expression, deep down you had butterflies. Your words are desperate to tumble out, but you struggle to let them loose from your lips, anticipating nervously how to go about explaining yourself.

"The thing is... this journey has been one of peril. So full of pain and despair and darkness... and I can see how quickly one might lose their hope and purpose. But..." Your eyes somehow gather the strength to look up at your companion, and they drew to the emblem across his chest. "You... have lit the way for me... and I feel like I owe much to you for getting as far as I have."

You weren't done yet. Cheeks growing ever redder, you find it too much to even look at the defiant expression of the sun on Solaire's torso and so you dart your eyes to the floor to finish your proclamation. “You are MY very own sun in these dark times...” As soon as you admitted your feelings, you immediately curled up, hiding your blemish behind your knees once again.

Your words appear to take Solaire by surprise. Initially he seems unsure of how to respond to you, and at first you regret letting out such a crazy confession. But then he made an odd move - he began to laugh. A truly hearty guffaw from the core. It left you feeling confused, until he calmed and spoke again.

"So... you DO have feelings for me! This is a surprise indeed."

At that, the Astorian lifted his own helmet away to reveal himself. You almost lose your breath at how handsome he is. Solaire's luscious golden locks were brushed backward into a ponytail. His jaw was strong and clean shaven, and he possessed eyes that would make your Blue Tearstone Ring look dull. But more than this, you could see his smile... the one that so often accompanied his voice, that was heard and not seen for so long. You couldn't believe that this was Solaire; it was almost too good to be true. But yet, here he was. As radiant as the very sun that he praised.

Putting down the Iron Helm beside him, he adjusts his position to look directly at you. You try to relax your body and sit normally, but by now you're tomato red and keeping your eyes to the floor, continuing to conceal your face. The blonde knight scoots a little closer to your side, and lifts your chin to see your flustered face.

"Oh come now, no need to hide your reaction." Solaire's sapphire eyes met yours to prove his point; his own face had flushed a little pink, but his gentle smile was defiant as always. "I am truly honoured to know this. You are such a strong , faithful soul, and it is I whom you peak an interest in! My dear, words can't express the joy I feel knowing I have a companion as wonderful as you."

Without warning, the knight leans in to plant a small, tender kiss against your lips. You can't believe what's happening! All you know is that it makes your heart soar and the butterflies in your stomach break free of your cage of worry. You almost feel ...alive. When Solaire pulls back from the kiss, a small blush of his own creeps over his cheeks, and he almost becomes as shy as you are.

"Pardon me, I could not resist... Hah hah... Oh goodness, I must have ruined our little moment there..."

He is about to retreat away from you when you intercept his move; you cup his jaw in your hands and gaze into his eyes, a flame burning in you that even the nearby bonfire couldn't possibly compare to. The two of you exchange warm grins in realising your feelings, and, overcoming your initial fears now, you press your own lips against your sun knight's gently once more.  
And it is here, that you have proven to Solaire how incandescently he glows in your heart.


End file.
